<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor cálido. by Yuli_Yellow15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348482">Amor cálido.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15'>Yuli_Yellow15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata cuidaba minuciosamente cada detalle de las cosas que hacía.</p><p>Ella quería mucho a su familia y a su querido esposo el Hokage de Konoha que trabajaba demasiado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amor cálido.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Amor cálido.</b>
</p><p>Hinata siempre se preocupaba por su querido esposo, aquel que llego a su meta de ser Hokage de Konoha cumpliendo su sueño desde que era pequeño, cuidaba a sus dos hijos el travieso Boruto y la pequeña Himawari, aunque algunas veces Boruto Uzumaki hiciera sus travesuras sabía que no lo hacía intencional porque él quería llamar la atención de su papá.</p><p>Ella cuidaba de su familia como la amorosa madre y esposa que era <em>–adoraba a su querida familia–,</em> algunas veces preparaba un rico almuerzo para su querido esposo que trabajaba mucho como Hokage, esperaba a que llegara temprano y cenara algo saludable, aunque la mayoría de veces siempre quedaba dormida esperándolo mientras que cuando él llegaba la cargaba y la llevaba al cuarto acostándola con cuidado y dándole un tierno beso para desearle buenas noches.</p><p>Hubo una vez que cuando por un descuido y tantas cosas que hacía Naruto Uzumaki como Hokage rompió su capa, la estuvo cargando un rato porque no tenía repuesto pero al llegar a su hogar su amada Hinata fue la que se la quitó y se apresuró a coser aquel hoyo que había hecho su accidente.</p><p>–Hina-chan déjalo es demasiado tarde tienes que descansar, dattebayo</p><p>—Naruto-kun deja que termine esto, no quiero dejar esto para otro día —sonriendo amorosamente Hinata observaba a su querido esposo</p><p>—Está bien pero esperare a que termines</p><p>Tiernamente Hinata sonrió dando un pequeño gracias, no quería dejar un trabajo para otro día, ya que también su esposo tenía que llevarlo <em>–Aunque fuera un testarudo de primera–</em>, sonrió pensando algunas cosas de todas formas Naruto se sentiría feliz al ver terminado el trabajo de ella más seguro hasta le regalaría de aquellas grandes sonrisas que siempre tenía al estar feliz como un niño pequeño con un <em>"Gracias querida"</em>.</p><p>Dio los últimos toques y estaba listo sin que se notara que se había roto, sonrió tranquila por fin después de un rato termino aquello observando el reloj, no era tan tarde y se acercó a donde permanecía Naruto que se aburría viendo los programas de esa hora, sonrió a ver a su querida esposa acercándose para poder ir a dormir tranquilamente, ella le mostraba su trabajo terminado y sonrió ampliamente.</p><p>—Gracias mi querida Hina-chan pero deberíamos ir a dormir, dattebayo —sonriendo el rubio abrazaba a su esposa, ambos ya estaban cansados</p><p>—Está bien, Naruto-kun es hora de descansar</p><p>Ella era la esposa del Hokage, la cual era querida por todos los aldeanos de Konoha y más por su familia que la quería demasiado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fic tiene su tiempo, lo publique hace tiempo en FF y ahora en AO3...  Más porque, la idea me gusta, me sigue gustando este pequeño y feo fic que escribi en su tiempo, he llegado a cambiarle pequeñas cosas que me hacían querer matarme (?). </p><p>Espero que les haya gustado. </p><p>Nos vemos~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>